Undead!Tale
Undead!Tale is an AU where Frisk is met with hungry amalgamates out for their SOUL. They have to make it through the underground and break the barrier, which will destroy the Dusting Virus once and for all. The consept was created by RemachineScript after she saw Zombietale comic dubs and G!Sans. Characters UNDERTALE Characters Alphys She is only interacted with in Hotland and at the end of the game, but she can also be seen following the player like Flowey if the player heads back at certain points. She can be seen jumping into the bushes to avoid being seen by the player. Amalgamates They are the most monstrous and hungry of the Risen monsters because they came after Flowey/Asriel. They attack in groups of three right after the last group and are only found in the Genocide run. Asgore He is a tired king that just wants the Dusting Virus to end. His battle is easier than in the UNDERTALE game. If you give him the slice of butterscotch-cinnamon/cinnamon-butterscotch pie, you can end the battle early. Chara Chara isn't just a ghost, she's a virus that infects Frisk's SOUL right when they first fall into the underground. She's like a parasite that slowly turns Frisk's bravery SOUL to a hate SOUL, if they give in to the temptation of the FIGHT button. Dog Guard Dogamy and Dogressa are stationed infront of Grillbys, Greater Dog is stationed by the igloo, Lesser Dog is stationed by the outskirts of Snowdin, Doggo is still at his sentry station, and Annoying Dog is nowhere to be found. They haven't changed. Flowey/Asriel He looks like his regular sprite, except the Asriel body is barely being held together by Flowey's vines. His eyes are open and he doesn't talk, only Flowey does. Flowey's head can be seen to the left of Asriel's head. Frisk Frisk is the same as in the UNDERTALE game. The only difference is that they have a bravery SOUL, which can turn to justice by the end of the game. Gaster Gaster is the real reason why the Dusting Virus exists. He watches on from the Void as the underground falls into anarchy. Gaster Followers They were the first ones to be bitten by Flowey/Asriel. M.E.T.T.A.T.O.N. He's one of the secondary protagonists and helps the player avoid certain places. He installed an app on the player's phone to beep when a Risen monster is nearby. Muffet The battle with Muffet is the same as in the UNDERTALE game and is found in the same location. Napstablook He can only be found in the RUINS and is not seen anywhere else in the game. Papyrus He still talks loud and doesn't like puns, but he is more focused on his work. He and his brother don't talk much and are never seen together in the game except before you break the barrier. Sans He doesn't make as many puns as UNDERTALE Sans. He wears a grey jacket with jeans and sneakers. His skull has what appears to be a cracking bite mark from when he was fighting Goner Kid. Toriel Looks the same as the UNDERTALE sprite, except her cloak has holes and rips around the bottom. She acts the asme way, but is more lethargic and sad because Sans doesn't visit her in this AU. She doesn't know of his existance. Undyne She normally wears her armor, but when it's off she wears a S.W.A.T team uniform. She found it in the dump and thinks it looks "cool". Added Characters Remachine Script/Becca Leonard Becca Leonard was the justice SOUL, and third to fall into the underground. She was found by one of the scientists in the lab and was raised by him. She developed her own magic, which was summoning two Golden Pistols. The Empty Gun was hers until she discarded it when she started summoning her own. When she was twelve, her brother, who was a kindness SOUL, fell to the underground and was infected by Chara. He is the reason why there are so many Risen monsters. He was killed on his way to the capital by one of the Royal Guards. Rema hasn't been the same since. She is usually found in Hotland. Risen Monsters They look like the regular sprites, but they are grey-scale out of battle and have Goner/Gaster Follower characteristics. Some look slightly melted and/or actively dusting. Locations UNDERTALE Locations The RUINS Virtually the same as the UNDERTALE game with the same puzzles, just with no monster encounters. Snowdin Less people are around outside with more Royal Guardsmen posted. Monster Kid is in Grillby's instead of by the Christmas Tree, which is looking sickly and half-dead. Waterfall Over-grown with echo flowers and shrubbery. The groans of hungry Risen Monsters can be heard from the echo flowers. Hotland Bubbling magma everywhere and random rocks falling from the roof. The CORE is much bigger and can be seen easily throughout the area. Justice Hall The same as UNDERTALE, but with cracked columns and dust scattered around from Sans fighting Risen Monsters. New Home No monsters but Asgore can be found in this area. Added Locations Nice Cream Guy's House It's one of the closed houses from UNDERTALE in Snowdin. Burgerpants' "Condo" It's a hidden basement level of the MTT Resort where Mettaton houses his employees. Miscellaneous *Undead!tale has virtually the same storyline, up until the point where Alphys tried to bring back Asriel. *She successfully brought back the body, but the mind was in Flowey, who was wrapped around the brain-dead body and controlling the limbs with his vines. *The virus spreads by risen monsters eating or biting other monster's souls. *Being bitten on any other part of the body is painful, but has no effect. *The only way to kill an risen monster is to cut off it's head. Story Line Frisk falls to the underground as a bravery SOUL. They wear a black and orange striped shirt and jean overalls. Instead of the stick, they find the Tough Glove. Flowey is not seen in the bed of buttercups. Instead, upon entry, a tired-looking Toriel sees you. The RUINS proceeds as the original game, except you don't run into any monsters. You can see some of them peeking out behind columns and behind bushes, but you're not stopped by them to start a battle. Napstablook is run into in the same location as last time, but instead of vanishing from the RUINS, you can see him in the candy room listening to music. The game proceeds as normal until the fight with Toriel. There, she explains about the risen monsters and the virus, but she doesn't know how it was started. She had already fled to the RUINS. Napstablook had been the one to warn her. When you exit the RUINS, you're met by Sans, who asks you if you're infected. If it's the Pacifist run, you say no (it's not an option) and he relaxes while introducing himself with a few well-placed and hard to find puns. If it's the Genocide run and you say yes (not an option) Sans walks away and disappears. On your way to Snowdin, you run into your first Risen monster. You can either FIGHT it until it's head comes off, or FLEE. Snowdin is relatively empty, but houses that aren't accessible in UNDERTALE are accessible here. In the Pacifist run, there are Royal Guard posted on every street corner. You meet Papyrus in-front of the Librarby. You can tell him you want to help. He says that he will test you before he lets you become an honorary member of the Royal Guard. In the Genocide run, the Royal Guard fights you every time you try to enter a new area of Snowdin. You can FIGHT and dust them, but if the soul shattering animation doesn't play, keep an eye out for them later in the game. When you try to exit Snowdin, you'll run into Sans, who will fight you. When you get too close to hitting him, he'll FLEE and you recieve the Toy Knife. In the Pacifist run, you fight Papyrus who gives tips and pointers to help you win. Then he makes you an honorary member of the Royal Guard and you receive the Empty Gun. You run into more and more Risen monsters in Waterfall, which you can only FIGHT or FLEE. You run into Mettaton by Undyne's house in the Pacifist run, which then begins the FIGHT. If you win and don't kill Mettaton, he learns that you're helping Papyrus and reluctantly offers to help you by dusting Risen monsters. In the Genocide run, you don't run into Mettaton until you get closer to the Tem Village. They turn into their EX form and the boss battle begins. When you defeat them, they go into their NEO form and FIGHT you again. When you truely defeat Mettaton, their body will fall apart and stay on the ground. You're met with a green, pissed off ghost who vanishes off screen. In the Pacifist run, you run into Undyne in the bushes in Waterfall, which immediately triggers the FIGHT. You can explain to her that you're working with Papyrus, to which Mettaton will jump in and confirm what you say. The battle will end and Undyne farther explains the situation. In the Genocide run, the battle goes the same as in UNDERTALE. You run into Sans again in Hotland, where he'll thank you for helping Papyrus. He warns you about Asgore and the upcoming battles. He'll direct you to Alphys's Lab. When you reach her Lab, you can find her sitting at her desk watching the security cameras. She'll become startled, but greet you and give you a clearer description of orange and cyan attacks. Then she'll upgrade your phone and give you sixteen bullets for your Empty Gun. In the Genocide run, Sans starts a surprise battle upon entry into Hotland. His attacks are harder and he starts using his Gaster Blasters. When you get too close to hitting him, he flees again. When you try to enter Alphys's Lab, all the Amalgamates start a battle. When you defeat them, they disappear off screen. The rest of your time in Hotland proceeds as normal, minus the Mettaton battle and appearances for both Pacifist and Genocide runs. In the Genocide run, monsters that were killed earlier and didn't have a SOUL shattering animation come back as Risen monsters. In the Pacifist run, you make friends with the Guard. You meet Sans, as usual, in the Justice Hall. Everything is the same until after you SPARE or kill Asgore. In the Pacifist run, Flowey/Asriel climbs out of the ground with the six human souls and the final boss battle begins. It's the Asriel Dremurr God of Hyper Death battle with Photoshop Flowey controlling his actions with vines. When you SAVE or dust Flowey/Asriel, Flowey loses the body and becomes a regular flower. After the battle is the same as the end of the Photoshop Flowey battle. Then Asgore uses the SOULS to break the barrier and the Risen monsters are either destroyed or cured, depending on how you played the game. Trivia *This AU was inspired by Zombietale, G!Sans, and Axetale. *The first concept of this AU was first developed in September 2016. *This AU almost didn't exist. *The original plan was for my OC to be from this AU and to be the only one left. If You Want to Add a Character #No rping as the characters without permission. #If you create art, ask me before you post it. I'll send you a link to my discord for you to post the picture on and I'll let you know if I'll allow it. #Ocs are allowed, just make sure they follow the wiki guide lines. #If you submit an oc, you MUST post it on my wall. I don't accept comment submissions. You can find my profile here. #No smashing walls, especially not the fourth one. #If your oc is a zombie, it cannot be a cured one because a cure doesn't exist yet. #Your oc can be friends with a main character, but they CANNOT change the plot line. #Write "Off With It's Head" in your OC submission to prove you read the rules. #The Fallen Humans are open for submissions, except for the orange SOUL (Frisk), the first red SOUL (Chara), and the yellow SOUL (Becca). I have the right to decline. If you want to submit the green soul, they must be related to Becca and preform a Genocide run. Gallery Insert images here. Other Works I am developing a story for this AU on Wattpad. I will attach a link here when I start publishing chapters. Category:AU Category:Story AU